


back to you

by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Verbal Fighting, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus
Summary: [prompts!]“calm down! you’re scaring me!”“you’re trembling.”“how long has it been since you last slept?”
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	back to you

you never had big fights with yunho.

but, maybe this time, the both of you took it too far. he was worn out from his work and you were tired of seeing him in that state. you just worried for him.

when he slammed the door and left you alone, you stood a few moments, hoping he’d come back. you then moved to the sofa, waiting for him to come back home.

but he didn’t come.

you had your phone next to you at all times, volume up in case he called or text. every notification was a false hope. you couldn’t sleep, thinking of his whereabouts and his well-being. _did yunho think of you as well?_

you knew that he was probably at a friends house or maybe he even went back to his family, and you shouldn’t be worried- yunho is a grown man, he can take care of himself. you knew that too. 

yunho was just as devastated as you were. he sat on his friend’s couch, spilling his heart out to his best friend. when he arrived to mingi’s house, he was shaking and his eyes were red and filled with tears.

 **“calm down! you’re scaring me!”** mingi said when he barged into his house, pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair.

mingi eventually got yunho to sit down and talk to him. he didn’t know how to help his friend, but he advised yunho to back to you and talk it out.

“i can’t...” yunho sniffled, “she probably hates me now. i just walked out on her, left her alone and i should’ve tried to stay and listen to her...”

"it was a dick move, i agree,” mingi tried to reason with him, finally getting a chuckle from his friend, “but you were overwhelmed, it’s fine. just go back to her. she could never hate you.”

yunho tried to argue, he really felt like shit about what he had done but mingi didn’t give him time.

“please, she’s head over heels with you! she’s such a kind soul, she’s probably blaming herself, not you.” mingi rolled his eyes, “go home and tell her how you feel, she’ll understand.”

and mingi was right, you were blaming yourself. you bit the skin around your nails, thinking that maybe you should’ve been softer with him, maybe you shouldn’t have raised your voice, maybe you shouldn’t have even brought the topic up. but all those maybes are nothings now, you should’ve thought about it before.

yunho looked at his phone, hoping to see any notification from you. instead, he realised he already spent a whole day away from you. he told mingi he was going back home and left his friend’s house, catching a taxi back to your place.

your head snapped towards the door when you heard it unlock and relief washed over you as you saw yunho. after closing the door, he ran to you and held you in his arms. you didn’t realise it at first but you started crying and shaking.

 **“you’re trembling.”** yunho whispered into your hair, “i’m so sorry, (y/n). i’m so so sorry.”

he pulled away, holding your face up, so he could take a better look at you. the dark circles around your eyes indicated you haven’t been sleeping well, or at all, and you looked pale.

“did you eat?” he asked.

you shook your head and his heart broke a little.

“i’m going to cook something for us, then.” he replied, moving a strand of your hair behind your ear. “i’m so sorry for leaving you.”

you tried to speak but nothing came out. yunho was trying not to cry so he looked up and rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. he sat you down on the couch again and left to the kitchen. the fact that he disappeared, even if it was in your home, made you want to cry again so you got up and walked to the kitchen.

“i shouldn’t have talked about it. i’m sorry, yunho.” your voice was breaking at every other word. “i was- i’m sorry, i don’t want to bring it up.”

“it’s okay, baby.” he turned around, his eyebrows furrowed. “i was an idiot, i shouldn’t have left you... i was just so exhausted, i didn’t know how to react.”

you wrapped your arms around him, leaning your forehead on his back.

“please, don’t leave me.” you sobbed.

yunho’s body stiffened upon hearing your words, his heart clenched, almost making it hard to breathe.

“i would never do that.”

he turned off the stove, pouring the ramen into two separate bowls. you started eating slowly but hunger consumed you. yunho reached for one of your hands, rubbing his thumb on the back of your hand.

 **“how long has it been since you last slept?”** he asked.

“i can’t sleep when you’re not around...” you felt dumb and dependant of him, “and when you come home late, i can’t sleep either, i’m so worried about you that i stay awake the whole night looking after you.”

yunho felt a bit guilty. he loved his job and he was sure he wasn’t going to quit it now, but he knew he could change some habits. his way of working wasn’t giving him any profit, either. his colleagues had warned him about his tactics, he ignored them but yunho was burnout. 

“i’m going to change,” he said, twirling his chopsticks in the ramen, “it isn’t good for us.”

when you finished eating, yunho took you to the bathroom. he turned the shower on, letting himself go in first before helping you in. the two of you took a hot shower, yunho massaged your head as you were hugging him. you looked up when you finished rinsing your hair and yunho rubbed your cheek before leaning in to give you a sweet kiss.

“i missed you, i’m so sorry.” he whispered, his eyes closed as he let the tip of his nose touch yours.

“it’s okay, yunho.” your fingers danced on his broad back, “i’m sorry too.”

after the shower and putting your pajamas on, the two of you slid into the bed. yunho opened his arms and you let your head fall on his chest as he put his arms over your body. he ran his hand up and down your arm, soothing you. you felt your eyelids getting heavy, something that you’ve been fighting for a while.

“you can sleep now,” yunho mumbled, “i got you.”


End file.
